The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a connector which provides electrical shielding and mechanical protection from the environment for the mating connector members of the connector.
Occasionally electrical connectors must be utilized in hostile environments where they will be subjected to dust or moisture in the environment. Further, in certain connector applications, the circuits in the connector must be protected from electromagnetic radiation. As a result, it is desirable to provide electrical shielding and mechanical protection for the mating plug and receptacle connector members of a connector assembly in both their mated and unmated conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,897 discusses the foregoing problem and discloses a connector in which the mating connector members contain doors covering their forward mating ends which swing inwardly to open when the connector members are mated. The doors are shifted to their open position by engagement by the shell of one member and the insert of the other member. German Pat. No. 2,059,081 discloses an electrical connector in which each connector member has a single pivoted door which closes its forward mating end, and an outwardly extending actuating arm which engages a tab on the door of the mating connector member to automatically open the same when the connector members are mated.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique electrical connector which provides protection against electromagnetic interference and environmental contamination in which the doors on one connector member engage the doors on the other connector member to automatically open the latter when the connector members are mated.